Guilty Until Proven Innocent
by Armkii
Summary: Yuma and his friends  Kotori, Testuo, Kathy, Takashi, Tokunosuke, Fuya, and Shark  check into a hotel. However, not everything is as it seems. III was found murdered in it, and IV was accused of the crime. No one thinks he's innocent. But with evidence...


The inspiration for this story is kind of weird. I arrived at a hotel at 6:00, and for some reason, the room wasn't ready by the time that my parents checked in, at 6:40. It wasn't ready until 9:00. In the time that it took for them to clean up the room, my brother supposed, someone could've cleaned up a murder. Yes, the same brother that was drinking tea in my last story. I only have on brother! But, there you go. Inspiration for my new CHAPTER story, Guilty Untill Provern Innocent. Without further ado-

Oh wait. I forgot the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL.

Happy now? No? Then skip this random note and started reading already! Oh yeah, today is the 29th of February! Leap Day! Happy birthday Kabuto (character in Naruto.) He's now… Five. I think.

Prologue

Sit. See. Watch. Wait. Confuse. Glance. Look.

Shoot. Panic. Run. Shoot. Hit. Bleed. Trip. Scramble. Flee. Scare. Cry. Pursue. Look. Hope. Sprint. Shut. Lock. Bash. Startle. Bash. Fear. Bash. Open. Corner. Slam. Shoot. Hit. Shoot. Hit. Shoot. Hit. Shoot.

Kill.

Shark rolled his eyes at the lame hotel service. If he were given the choice, he would never go back to Hotel Surprise Mountain (Lame Name) where he was supposed to be staying now. Although he felt bad for the person trying to check everyone in, he felt annoyed at whoever decided to take eight whole hours to clean a room. It was already late for some, and his room, room 186, wasn't even ready yet. The first adventure he had actually decided to go on with Yuma and his friends, this is what happens. Everyone else was already in their rooms, so why was his taking so long? Someone could've cleaned the evidence of a murder in the time they'd taken. Shark shook that thought out of his head. He didn't need more creepy thoughts. IV made sure of that. IV was insane. Shark also shook those thoughts out of his head. He was supposed to be thinking about the adventure that he was going to have with his, dare he say it, friends.

Speaking of friends, he saw Yuma outside of the building. Considering the fact that his room probably wouldn't be ready any time soon, Shark went outside to see him. Yuma grinned when he saw Shark walking towards him, "How's it going?" Shark sighed, "Rather lousily. My room somehow isn't ready." Yuma started laughing, "Really? Aren't they supposed to be ready by, I dunno, 4:00?" Shark shrugged, "I guess. But apparently they're 'still working on it.'" Yuma shrugged this time, "Oh well. We're all meeting up and going to some Irish restaurant. Your coming, right?" Shark nodded, so Yuma grabbed Shark's arm and started dragging him towards a small park in a nearby parking lot, "Then come on! We're meeting over here!"

Shark and Yuma sat on a park bench in the shade of a tree. The park was fairly small, with a few trees, two benches, and a couple of bushes. The grass, Shark noticed, was trampled and wet. Yuma appeared uninterested in that and started a lively one-sided conversation with Shark, never giving Shark time to reply. He talked on and on about duel monsters, d-pads, duel strategies, what he ate for breakfast that day, and many other things. If Shark had wanted to participate in the conversation, he couldn't have because Yuma was talking so gosh darn fast! But he didn't mind Yuma's company, so he just sat there until the others showed up.

The first person to show up was Kathy. The topic of conversation gradually shifted to Yuma, cats, and whatnot because apparently Kathy had the skill to intercept Yuma's fast conversation and actually join in! Kotori showed up soon after and got into a small, so-to-speak, cat-fight with Kathy. Yuma tried to calm them down, and Shark droned them out. Eventually the two stopped fighting, and sat down, but they wouldn't talk to each tried to start another conversation with them, but he didn't succeed in his attempt. Then, right at the appointed meeting time, Takashi and Tokunosuke showed up, talking about something random, so everyone else ignored them. Tetsuo was second to last to show up. He came in riding a skateboard a few minutes later. He jumped over a fence and landed next to Takashi and scared the living day lights out of him, which made Yuma laugh.

Tetsuo said, "Hi guys! Sorry that I'm late," while looking at Takashi, who had just inhaled loudly signaling that he was about to lecture Tetsuo about how he was four minutes late. Yuma started laughing harder while Kotori said, "At least we're almost all here. We're still waiting for Fuya." Yuma stopped laughing and spoke up, "Fuya was lost earlier, but I gave him directions to his room. They were kind of vague, I hope he found it." As if on cue, Fuya walked into sight. He still had his suitcase. Contrary to most TV stars that go on vacation, he didn't pack a lot, so he only had one small suitcase. And he was still carrying around, so apparently, he hadn't found his room. Regardless, he ran over to the group of friends. However, as soon as he entered the park, he managed to trip on a branch broken off of a bush. Fuya scrambled to stop his fall, but he only managed to place his arms out in front of him so that he wouldn't hit his head. Yuma said, "Fuya! Are you all right?" Fuya slowly stood up and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. But I couldn't find my hotel room!" Yuma said, "Oops. After we go out I'll show it too you. Shark hasn't gone to his room either, because for some reason, it's not ready! Wait…" Yuma squinted at Fuya, "Fuya! You're bleeding!" Fuya looked confused, so Yuma continued, "Fuya, your hands as covered in blood!" Fuya looked at his hand and they were, in fact covered in blood. Fuya screamed an stepped backwards. He tripped again. While he was getting up he realized, "Guys, this isn't my blood." "What do you mean?" Takashi said slowly. Fuya continued, "I'm not bleeding. But there is this creepy looking pool of blood mixed with water right there." Fuya gestured to the spot where he fell. There was now a collective uneasiness throughout the group. There was silence until Kotori said, "Well? Aren't we supposed to be on vacation? Let's go to the restaurant!" Everyone else, eager to forget the creepy pool of blood, nodded.

The restaurant was rather close, so the group of eight walked. Once the reached the restaurant, there was no one there, so the next thing that happened wasn't a bother to anyone. Once everyone but Takashi and Tokunosuke had gone inside, Takashi and Tokunosuke started trying to hold the door for the other. Takashi held open one door and said, "You can go first." Tokunosuke said, while holding the other door open, "No, you, I insist, ura." "You can go first. To summarize, I'm trying to be polite." "You can go first, ura." "You may go first." "You are going first, ura." "Gah! Get a room you two." an annoyed Yuma said. Yuma proceeded to walk outside. He closed both doors, pushing Takashi and Tokunosuke inside, reopened them, and walked inside. The doors swung shut behind him. Yuma said, "When we leave, that is not happening."

Time at the restaurant was uneventful after that. They ordered, ate, and left. They walked back to the hotel, and everyone went to their rooms except for Yuma, who was showing Fuya to his room, and Shark who had to check if his room was ready. Shark walked to the check-in area. After waiting in line for an excruciating 30 minutes, Shark made it to the check-in counter. Shark calmly asked, "Is my room ready yet?" The attendant, the same attendant, said, "Let me check…" The attendant walked over to the computer and started checking records, "I'm sorry, Sir, but-" At that moment, the phone rang. The attendant mouthed, "One moment," to Shark and picked up the phone. The attendant listened to the other end for a moment, then spoke back, "They put in the new door? The room's ready?" After a few more moments the attendant hung up and turned to Shark, "I just got a call; your room is ready." The attendant handed Shark the key to the room, and Shark happily, happily left.

Shark arrived in his room around 10:00. He had managed to get lost, of all things, though not as badly as Fuya. For some reason, despite the time, he wasn't tired, so he turned on the TV. He flipped through random channels until he found something interesting: the news. It was actually rather boring for awhile, but he didn't feel like watching reruns of old sitcoms, so that's what he watched. Then after about ten minutes Shark heard something that caught his interest, "… Headlines are saying, 'Boy Found Murdered by a Gun.' I don't know much about it so I will turn you over to Marge, our other reporter." "Thanks John, I appreciate it. So this boy was found murdered with five bullets in his body in room One Eight Six at the Hotel Suprise Mountain." Shark was taken aback at this, "The door had been bashed in, and this poor boy was lying dead on the floor. Rumors have spread saying that the hotel is trying to cover this whole murder up and have kept open that room to disperse suspicion." "Wow, Marge. You know, you keep referring to him a 'the poor boy.' Who is he?" "That's just it, John. No one has come forth with his identity, or anything! So hear that viewers? If you know this person, please inform the police near you of his identity." A picture appeared on the screen. This time Shark found the color drain from his face. The boy was III. "Marge, just in. They have caught. The murderer. The comments from the police were along the lines of 'all evidence points to him,' and 'The trial wil probably be pointless. He's guilty.' Here's a clip of what happened." The screen went dark, then faded into a scene of several police officers trying to shove someone into a police car. The person continued to protest, "I didn't do it! I swear, it wasnt me! Please! I'm innocent!" When the camera caught sight of the person shouting, Shark nearly lost his dinner.

It was IV.

Sorry for the cliff hanger. I couldn't resist. I was going to make it go a little further, but I didn't. Now, time for some questions.

Do YOU think IV murdered III?

If not, who DID?

Does Shark believe IV murdered III?

What will Shark do?

Did Fuya ever find his room?

Will I ever learn that no one answers these questions?

Find out next time if you dare… Mwahahahahaha!


End file.
